Love Struck
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: You are a normal girl with an average life, and you would not have it any other way. Everyday you study so you can fulfill your dreams of going to collage and being successful. Love was no where in the plan. But you will have to squeeze some room for it after meeting gumball watterson. Gumball X Reader
1. Very short introduction

You had zoned out by now. Blocking out the gibberish that was coming out in the scratchy voice of Ms. Simian. You never understood how a creature so... debilitated could still exist. How old was she? She was older than time itself. Something that always annoyed you about the aged monkey was that she never knew when to shut up; than again, You were the only creature in the class that knew what she was talking about.

Averting my eyes from the morbid sight of the ancient creature your (eye color) eyes scanned your class mates. From your little, somber corner of the room you were able to see them all without trouble. The only person that was actually writing notes was some type of yellow, orange pixie thing with antlers and wings. Sighing, you looked down at your doodle coated notebook.

Your name is (first name) (last name) and you live in Elmore. With your mind set on going to collage you never really socialized with others, all you would do is read textbooks. Even when you did make friends they would ditch you is a month or so. That's why you had no friends, except for one.

"Hey(y/n)!" You looked in the direction of where your name was called, smiling when you saw it was your friend Sarah. You never really knew how you were able to become friends with an ice-cream cone like her, but your friendship worked itself out. She was a anime loving, boy obsessed fangirl,and you were a catty, athletic, ghost hunter; You both balanced out each other nicely.

If you remembered correctly two boys Sarah had a crush on were in this class, But you don't remember their names, or what they look like. All you knew was that Sarah liked them and they were in your class.

Sarah flashed a goofy face in your direction and pointed at Ms. Simian, making you giggle a bit. The ice-cream cone girl moved her desk closer to yours and pointed at her elbow "did you know that this is called a wenis? Can I see yours?"

You covered your mouth with your (claws/paws/other) in attempt to hide your laughter. Then the blaring sound of the bell filled the room and you moved your (claws/paws/other) away from your mouth. Your long, full-heated laugh enveloped you, Sarah, and the other students in class.

Life like this was amazing, you wanted to keep it like this, sweet and simple. Yet, deep down inside, you had a gut wrenching feeling that your nice normal life will soon be flung into the abyss. So you wanted to live the most of your simple life while it lasted, you were going to continue studying for collage and you will end life successful.


	2. Chapter 1

As you walked to the table where your and Sarah always say together you glared down at the greenish goo that covered your tray. The announcements said that it was lasagna, but you were having second thoughts about it. You plopped down onto your seat and prodded the slimy 'lunch'. Honestly, you would much rather eat a cow testicle* (when I put a * by a word it means I will explain what it means at the end of the story) than the appalling meal on your tray.

Sarah's my-crush-is-dating-someone sigh consumed the area around you and you turned to look at the girl. "What's wrong Sarah?" You coaxed "who is dating who this time?"Sarah limply pointed at another table sadly gazing at it. Following Sarah's depressed gaze you cringed at what you saw. The pixie thing and a blue cat were having a romantic dinner thing,like really, some people do not like PDA.

"That is so gross" you pretended to puke.  
"The blue cat is one of my crushes, his name is Gumball."  
"Wow, whoever named him must have hated him with a burning passion!"  
That made Sarah snicker "did you know that his mom calls him gummypus?"  
You snorted "what kind of name is that, wait I know!" You paused for effect "terrible name"  
Barrels of laughter smoothly left your lips and most of the students in the lunchroom turned to look at you guys. To them you probably looked insane, and they would be correct.

After snort filled laughing you guys calmed down, looking in the distance Sarah sighed again. "I really want him to like me""What about the other one you like?"

"Darwin?" Sarah looked at you "well, I want them both to like me."

The gears in your agile mind began churning as a few ideas popped into your head. "Maybe you should try to impress them!" Sarah's eyes lit up "yea! But how?"

You placed your (paw/claw/other) on your chin in concentration.  
"You are a pretty good artist" you started "maybe we can go look at an art book in the library and you could polish up your art skills, that would surely impress them"  
"Yes!" Sarah dramatically stood up "let's do this!"

You and Sarah got up and began running to the cafeteria door. "THROW YOUR FOOD AWAY!" An angry lunch lady shouted as she lumbered back to the paying desk.  
The two of you guys (very loudly) entered the library, making you guys get a few stares. You and Sarah slowed down and casually walked over to the 'how to' section of the library.

"What type of art style do you think will impress them?" Sarah questioned while looking at a book on how draw animals.  
"What is something that impresses you?"  
Sarah gasped and you looked at her.  
"It's perfect" Sarah said in pure awestruck then she lifted up a book.  
"What is it I can not tell because it is backwards."  
"...oh"  
Sarah turned the book a around.  
"A book on how to draw super Heros!" Sarah grinned "I can draw him in a comic, that would surely impress Gumball!"  
Sarah opened the book to page one that said draw muscles then she turned to the last page which said and draw more muscles.  
Your eye brows furrowed "are you sure this is a good book to choose?"  
Sarah waved you off "of course it is!"  
You rolled your eyes and stood up with the book in hand and you softly slapped her back "go get them tiger!" Sarah giggled "oh, I will"  
You both walked over to the check out desk, and because Sarah lost her library card you used yours.

You and Sarah excited the library and the bell rang. You guys walked back to class with large smiles and a lot of jokes. The two of you guys entered class early and you silently watched as Sarah followed the books instructions. You were honestly really surprised at how quick her art style was improving. The book probably had some black magic or something.

You looked at Sarah with a victorious smirk on your face "that Gumball dude will totally falls for you after this."  
Sarah smiled cheekily and the bell rang.  
Time to continue class.


	3. Chapter 2

Loud music blared through the (favorite color) speakers on your (wood type) desk. You tapped a mechanical pencil to the deafening music as you read through one of the many text books in your (messy/clean) room. You turned to page 72 in your _Elements of math: grade 10_ textbook. You were only in grade seven but, you were ahead of all the others in your grade by quite a bit. You never understood why they would mess around instead of prepare for the future, it just did not make sense. Smart people, like you, are preparing for collage while the others are goofing off, Maybe there really was only two types of people in the world.

You placed your now filled notebook on the (neutral color, like gray, brown, white, etcetera) bookshelf and pulled out a (favorite color) unused one.

"(Your name!)" you heard a faint scream and you reluctantly turned down your music.

"What?" You bellowed back.

"Come down here!"

"...no!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!" You rolled your eyes as foot steps neared your door.

Your (guardian/parent) opened your door and handed a book to you. "What is this?" You picked up the comic and examined it.

"Your friend Sarah wanted me to give this to you" (guardian's/mom's/dad's name) replied.

"Oh..." You placed it on your bookshelf and turned around to face your (guardian/parent). "Anything else you need?" You rested your head on your (paw/claw/other).

"Well actually..." Your (guardian/parent) looked down at you "I got you a job as a babysitter!"

You gasped and began choking on air but, it seemed to unnoticed by your (guardian/parent). "Tomorrow you will go and babysit the daughter of a gray friend of mine, Richard Watterson," (He/she) happily clapped (his/her) hands "do you understand...okay good!" (Guardian's name) skipped out of the room and tears began falling down your now purple face. _'My peaceful life is flying out of the window'_ you thought and squeezed your eyes shut _'I hate this!'_


	4. Chapter 3

You

sighed, looking down at the pavement as you walked to the Watterson's house. With this new babysitting activity added to your schedule you could feel your world collapsing.  
 _'Why does life have to be such a...bad word I refuse to say?'_ You morosely questioned your mind, glaring at the asphalt.

You forced your eyes away from the ground and glanced at the piece of paper in your hand, it had the Watterson's address on it.

The only good thing that was coming out of this was having more money for collage.

 _'By the looks of it they should live in one of these houses...'_

You glanced at the houses you passed, trying to spot the Watterson's. A small blue house had the same address on the slip of paper. _'That must be their home...'_ You frowned, you could be preparing for collage, but instead you have to babysit.

Groaning, you lazily trudged up the small set of stairs that led onto their patio and stopped outside the door.

"I really don't want to do this..." You softly whispered, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow you whole.

Begrudgingly, you knocked on the door, and put your best bored expression on. The door opened, revealing a young, pink rabbit. Sighing you bent down to her level, showing her your fake smile "are you the person I am supposed to be babysitting?"

The rabbit raised an eyebrow at you "it depends on who you are."

Your eyebrows furrowed nervously "my name is (your name), I am supposed to be babysitting for the Wattersons."

The pink bunny nodded smiling a bit "this is the Wattersons!" She opened the door wider, allowing you to walk in "I'm Anais."

You nodded, walking into the home. Your eyes took in the sights that the house had to offer, stopping on the stair way.

"SARAH?" Sarah looked at you and smiled.

"What are you doing here (your name)?"

"I'm babysitting," you shrugged "what are you doing here? I have not seen you at school today!"

Sarah gave you the fangirl grin and began humming a tune.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

Sarah tugged on your arm, an excited glimmer in her eyes.

"Introducing the newest and most amazing super hero ever, Laser Heart!" Sarah moved away from your face allowing you to see a blue cat, wearing a weird outfit.

"Umm...hi?" You (awkwardly) waved "that's some nice..." You coughed "clothing"

"I know!" The blue cat slammed his fist on his chest "I am amazing so it only makes sense that I look amazing! Come on my friends, let's go!" The blue cat ran out the door along with Sarah and a orange fish thing.

"Who was that blue cat?" You remember him being one of Sarah's many crushes, but you never really listened to her when she talked about them.

"That was my brother, Gumball, the orange one is Darwin, and it seems you already know Sarah." The rabbit said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 _'I hope I never see them ever again...'_


	5. Chapter 4

The images from the tv screen danced across you and Anais as you watched her, and admittedly your, favorite show, daisy the donkey. "See y'all next time! Yaaay!" Daisy cried out. The television switched to the commercials, and you found yourself looking at the clock.

"Hey Anais?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea where your brothers are," you turned away from the clock and began to nervously fiddle with the book in your lap, "it is late and I am getting worried about them."

Anais looked at the clock before shrugging "don't worry about them (your name), they are always out late doing weird things."

"I just hope they're okay..." You wrapped your arms around yourself before sighing and looking out the window. You had not really met them yet, but you just could not help but worry. They were your best and only friends crushes after all.

"Trust me, they are fine."

You turned to face her and nodded "if you say so Anais."

Just as you began to relax the door slammed open, making you squeal and fall off the couch. An angry looking blue cat entered the house, followed by gum all and Darwin. She must have been Anais's mother.

She glanced around the house, the scowl never leaving her face. Her gaze landed on you, and her face quickly softened.

Quickly straightening herself up, she smiled at you "You must be the babysitter, (your name) right?"

"Y-yeah," you stood up, dusting yourself off. "I-I am sorry about your sons..." You trailed off, due to forgetting their names, "Gumball and Darwin? They just ran off with Sarah...wait, where is Sarah?"

Mrs. Watterson dug around her purse, searching for the money she needed to give you. "That's alright, and Sarah is outside of the porch, I was just about to drive her home." Mrs. Watterson pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to you. "Come on, let's go." She led you out the door and closed it, but not before sending her sons a glare.


	6. Chapter 5

You sat near the back of the bus reading a book on the paranormal. Ever since you read the manga of Ghost Hunt (which is really amazing by the way) you have been really interested in the supernatural. You secretly wanted to go to collage for parapsychology and become a ghost hunter. You were perfectly content just sitting and reading, but that had to end.

"Hi (your name)!" You jumped, your head whipping around to find Gumball and Darwin sitting behind you. Of all the days to miss the school Sarah.

"Oh...hello, I guess." You turned around to finish reading your book. Parasitic entities, the passage said, these entities usually attached to a person, or "host" and feeds off their ener-

"What are you reading?" Darwin questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Really (your name), there are better things to do than read." Gumball reached for your book and snatched it out of your hands.

"Hey!" Gumball opened the window and threw the book out. Then the book hit Mr. Robinson's car, which in turn made him run into a tree. "What the heck! My (mom/dad/guardian) is gonna kill me!" You crossly clutched your (fur/hair/other) in your (claws/paws/other).

Pinching the bridge of your (snout/nose/beak/other), you breathed out a frustrated sigh. "Why exactly are you talking to me." You steadied your breathing, forcing yourself to calm down, then gave them a strained smile.

"Well, be and Gumball knew you would be coming to babysit Anais a lot so we thought it would be nice to get to know you a bit." Darwin sent you a goofy smile. "How about me and Gumball ask you questions."

"Please no." You tried to stop him.

The entire ride they asked you questions, the entire ride. 'What is your favorite color?' And 'how did you and Sarah meet?' The entire ride it was just blah blah? Or blah blah blah?

Darwin and Gumabll were nice kids, but they would not leave you alone! That's why when the bus came to a stop in front of the school you ran inside hoping to get away from them.

After throwing your book out the window, accidentally shredding your homework (which resulted in you being yelled at by Ms. Simian), and much more, they still won't leave you alone. It was as if they were the parasitic ghost and you were their host. If only you had the needed items to exercise them so they could leave this world.

Sarah, being with you all the time, was ecstatic about all the attention from her top two crushes, While you obviously did not enjoy it. They just tried to hard, which made them make a mistake, and that mistake made the crap hit the fan. You asked them nicely to leave you alone and to stop bothering you, but Sarah insisted they stay. Was she really that oblivious to your suffering?

"Please leave us alone." You calmly stated for what seemed like the 100th time that week. Grabbing your food the four of you began walking toward the lunch tables.

"Hah...don't listen to (your name), she is just in a grumpy mood," you sat in your usual spot by Sarah, only to be pushed out of it by her. "You can sit by me Gumball." Sarah pushed your food to the other side of the table before eagerly patting on the seat.

Huffing, you wiped the food that stuck to your (clothing/fur/other) off of you before standing up and walked to the other side. Plopping down on your seat you glared down at your food while Darwin sat down next to you.

"Hey Gumball!" Penny walked up, sitting down by Gumball.

"Hi penny!" Gumball waved before smiling at you "penny meet (your name), (your name) meet penny!"

"Hello (your name), it's nice to meet you."

Staring up at the pixie girl you could not help but smile. She had the type of contagious grin any girl would kill for, and she seemed like the only sane person here.

"Hi penny," you nudged a piece of broccoli around on your plate, "it is nice to finally find another sane person." You and penny softly laughed, knowing that it was probably true.

Everyone began talking, Sarah was attempting to flirt with Darwin, while Gumball and penny were being all mushy and stuff. You just sat there silently eating your food, it was as if no one acknowledged you. Usually you would not mind much, you were always that girl in the background, but due to your bad day you just wanted someone to talk to.

"So Sarah, have you seen the new season of attack on Titan?" You smiled up at her, you never would admit it but she got you into anime. Your question was only met with deaf ears.

Sighing, you decided to try and talk to Gumball and penny, at least they might want to hear you. Turning your head to them you were about to ask them the same thing you asked Sarah, but instead milk was spilled all over you. Everyone on the table gasped, a few bystanders did as well. Your cheeks burned with humiliation as you jumped up, hoping to get away from the cold liquid.

"I'm so sorry!" Gumball apologized, grabbing a fistful of napkins to help you out.

"(Your name) are yo-" slamming your (paws/claws/other) on the table you closed your eyes and looked down. 'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm!' Those were the only words that ran through your mind as you breathes heavily, trying to calm yourself.

"I am going to clean myself up, but if you want to find me then look in the library." You began lumbering away from the table, trying to ignore the eyes that were watching you.

"I think we made her mad..." Darwin glanced at Gumball, a guilty look on his face.

"She must be really emotional?" Gumball shrugged "how can only spilling milk on her make her mad?"

"I don't think it's that," Sarah nervously looked at where you left, "(your name) is usually really patient, she is not like this at all, you must have done something to annoy her."

Penny seemed to be thinking "Gumball you know how you told me you and Darwin were going to get her to like you guys."

"Yeah."

"What exactly did you do to do that?"


	7. Chapter 6

You sniffed, wiping angry tears from your eyes. Today was terrible, you were just about ready to have a breakdown.\Your days were usually the same day in day out, which resulted in never having bad days. This was your first and most terrible bad day ever.

Sighing, you blinked some more tears away as you tried to focus on the book before you. The words of Kenneth Opals Airborn (really good book by the way) were still blurry. How could people stand bad days? That was a something you would just never understand. You hoped you would never have a bad day ever again.

Giving up on reading the book, you decided to try to ease the dreadful headache that clouded your mind. Pressing your (paws/claws/other) to the temples of your head you began to lightly massage, happy that a small amount of the pain was lifted away. You breathed out a sigh and closed your eyes, content just being away from all the stress of everyday life.

The library has always been your favorite place. The smell of dusty old books and the librarians musky perfume never ceased to calm you. It really helped when you were confused about something or just needed some place to hide out for a while. Let's also not forget to mention you were one of the librarians favorite students, sometimes when in the library you would offer to help her organize some books, and in return she would let you check out more at a time.

Your tranquil quite was interrupted when the door to the library opened. Cracking open one of your eyes, you stiffened when you saw it was the devious duo that ruined your whole day. Maybe if you were really still and quite they would not see you? No, that never works in real life. It's not like this was a slice of life cartoon that aired on a cartoon themed channel on the television.

"(Your name)?" Darwin quietly questioned, looking around.

Knowing they won' give up until they found you, you got off of the comfy chair you were sitting on and walked towards them "What do you want?" Your voice held more venom than you intended.

The duo flinched before glancing at each other. Gumball stepped forward and held out a book "we are sorry for bothering you...we got you a new book." Gumball shook the book in his hand a bit.

You cautiously reached out and grabbed the book, enjoying the feeling of the hard leather cover rubbing against your (paws/claws/other). "Sarah told us you liked the supernatural," gumball shoved his hands into his pockets when you took the book from him, "so we got you a book on them."

Eyeing the book, you have out a sigh. They really did never mean to do any harm, and you just could not be angry at someone forever. "Thanks, and you guys are forgiven." Hearing that the boys seemed to perk up. "Yay!" Darwin flailed his arms, or would those be fins, into the air, making you chuckle. The librarian glared at you guys before hushing. "Let's go back to the lunch room." Darwin began walking toward the door, you and gumball close behind.

You glanced down at the book, then at gumball. He really is not that bad. Pressing the book against your chest, you felt a nauseating feeling overwhelm your stomach, and you could not help but smile wider.


	8. Chapter 7

Nicole Watterson was absentmindedly vacuuming when she heard a knock upon her door. Turning the vacuum off, she leaned it against the couch and went to answer the door. Nicole opened the door, "Good morning Mrs. Watterson."

"Oh," Nicole smiled, "hello (your name)! You don't need to babysit today, so what brings you here?"

"I was wondering in Anais, Gumball, and, Darwin would like to hang out with me."

"That will be perfect! All they have been doing is lounge in their room, let me go get them," Nicole walked over to the stairs, "Anais! Darwin! Gumball! (Your name) is here to play with you guys!" Anais was the first to come down, happy to see you.

"(Your name)!" Anais yelled, enveloping you in a hug, she was such a west little rabbit at times. You smiled, lightly patting her head. Darwin came down not to long after, greeting you with his usual sweet smile and wave.

"While you guys are talking I'm going to organize the fridge." Nicole walked out of the living room and to the kitchen.

"Okay Mrs. Watterson, Gumball?" You questioned, glancing around their orderly home.

"He is upstairs having a virtual dinner date with penny." Darwin happily replied.

You groaned at this, he will never come down! "It is not even dinner time, it is only," you snuck a peek at the clock hanging on their wall, "ten o'clock!"

"You should not by now not to question gumball and his antics." Anais crossed her arms.

"Well, it is kinda hard not to because he practically defies all physics, and lives in a completely different time frame."

"Good point."

"I'm going to go get him, be right back." You told the two siblings before stomping up the stairs. You looked around the new, unfamiliar place that was the upstairs, "hey guys, which room is it?" You yelled down.

"It is the farthest one!" Darwin was quick to reply, he wanted to see if you will actually be able to take gumball away from his virtual date.

"Okay! Thanks!" You continued to stumble over to the door, looking around the area. The Watterson's house was actually really pretty, it was obvious Nicole worked hard to make it be as close to perfection get as possible.

You reached the door, and just as you were about to open it you felt the same odd warmth in your stomach from when gumball gave you the new book. What was this feeling? Your (mom/dad/guardian) must have put something funny in the (favorite breakfast) they gave you. Extending your (paw/claw/other), you twisted and opened the handle.

"Hi gumball." Gumball jumped, quickly turning to look at you.

"Oh," gumball smiled and waved before turning back to the screen," hi (your name)."

"So gumball," you began advancing toward the said boy, "Darwin, Anais, and I will be going to explore something really cool that I found, want to come with us?"

"I can't, I will have to cut my time with penny short!"

"Well gumball, technically, you are not even with penny, considering she is not here and stuff," you smirked, "therefore, you have not actually spent anytime with her, meaning you won't have to cut anything off."

"But (your name)," gumball turned to face you and motioned toward the computer, "I'm texting Penny."

"How long have you been doing it?"

Gumball dreamily sighed "we have been chatting since eight thirty-six."

You hummed, doing the math in your head, "that would mean you two have been talking for an hour and twenty-four minutes, and most studies show children under sixteen years old should get only thirty to forty-five minutes of screen time a day, and my guess is that you have not come out yet today so I think it will be a brilliant time to have you come be with your siblings and I."

You grabbed gumball by the tail and began dragging him away from the computer, the entire time he was writhing and whining. Darwin and Anais watched as you dragged gumball down the stairs.

"I guess this is close enough to getting him away from the computer." Darwin commented on the scene.

"Gumball, your siblings and I really want to hand out with you," you silenced him with a dark glare, "so please cooperate with us."

Gumball sighed, trying to avoid your gaze "fine, what are we exploring anyway?"

You let go of gumball, leading them to the front door, "a haunted house!" You smirked back at them before walking out of the house.


	9. The Dream

You lay asleep in bed. Books upon books were scattered around you, many were opened. One book In particular, that was about dreams, was opened to a page that explained what it meant when you dreamt about someone.

Subconsciously pushing some books off of you, you turned in your bed so you could find a comfortable position. In the process of doing so, you accidentally made the book about dreams fall off of your bed. You swore you heard a deep voice saying odd things. You were completely unaware of the pixie dust that was being sprinkled over your resting form.

You opened your eyes, and looked around the setting you were in. "This dream again."

Over the course of your life you had a reoccurring dream. In it you had wings (if you have wings just say they were larger). There was not always the same setting, but you always had a feeling it was all in the same world, it was so strong you could not ignore it. At first you were unable to fly, but over the course of the dreams you became better and better at it.

You looked behind you, and became pretty shocked when you saw the last area your dream was in. It was a large metal corridor that was just sitting near the forest. You remembered what it felt like to fall into the sharp gravel that lined the bottom of it. You took a deep breath, and spread open your wings. And just like that, you were off.

You jumped off the edge of the cliff you were on, and watched as the grassy ground, along with a red fence neared. You wouldn't exactly say you were flying, it was more like soaring, but the cold wing whipping against your face still felt amazing. You extended your legs, and landed on the fence. You loved these dreams, you just felt so free when having them.

"(Your name)?" You flinched, and turned to see Gumball sitting on the fence.

"Gumball... Uh, hi." This was odd you have never had anyone but you in your dreams. You guys held awkward eye contact for a while, and your stomach began to tingle, you turned to look away, "so how are you?"

"I'm good." Gumball leaned into you, and you turned to look at him again. You guys were awfully close.

"Okay, back away, I need my personal space!" You shoved Gumball so he would be farther away from you, but he was still looking at you with an unusual expression. When you woke up you should begin studying expressions and emotions, because you were feeling really nervous.

"Sorry." You sweat a bit, as Gumball placed his paw on your (paw/claw/other)

"Oh look at that," Your voice was unusually high pitched, "I do not want to be asleep any more!" You began blinking rapidly, in your book it explained how if you keep blinking you will wake up in the real world. And eventually you did.

The first thing you did was blindly searching for your book, and when you became frustrated enough you just switched on the lights. Spotting it by your bed, you snatched it up, and searched for the page you were on.

 _As we all know, dreams can be rather confusing, and mysterious. They come from the deepest desires of our subconscious. A popular question that has been following dreams is the question of what it means when you dream about someone. The next few pages will be explaining possible reasons you might be dreaming of someone._

 _If in your dream you were malicious towards them go to page 128._

 _If you, or they, were sick, go to page 132._

 _If there were undertones of Romantic feelings go to 136._ Following what it said, you turned to the needed page. _There are many reasons you might have dreamed about this. It doesn't necessarily have to be because you love them, in fact, that is sometimes not the case._

 _They could be in your dream because you have been thinking about them, probably more than you should, but you can also be in a stressful period of your life, so your picks out qualities of their personality that you wish you had._

You didn't even have to finish reading, you have been rather stressed lately, so you were just looking at the qualities of Gumballs personality. Or, at least you hope you were.


End file.
